Products which facilitate definition and design of processes, such as processes for manufacturing industrial products, are known.
The state of the art in this field, as best known by Applicant, is represented by the following publications:
Shapiro, B., Kapustnikov, A. "Problems of CAD technology development", Assembly of Kiev Cybernetics Institute, USSR Academy of Science, 1983 (in Russian).
Shapiro, B. "CAD/CAE system for general purpose. Structure, functions, application methods", Control Systems and Devices, No. 2, 1987 (in Russian)
Shapiro, B. "CAD technology model development and application". XII International Congress IKM, Weimar, Germany, 1990. (in Russian)
J. Corbett & J. A. J. Woodward, "A CAD-integrated "knowledge based system" for the design of die case components", Annals of the CIRP, 40/1/1991.
Suh, Nam P. and Sekimoto, Shinya, "Design of thinking design machine", Annals of the CIRP, 39/1/1990.
J. Encarnacao and E. G. Schlechtendahl, Computer Aided Design: Fundamentals and system architectures, Springer-Verlag, New York, 1983, especially pp. 37-81.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.